1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a friction clutch, especially for motor vehicles. The friction clutch can include a counter pressure plate, for example in the form of a flywheel, that can define an axis of rotation. The friction clutch can also include a clutch housing that is mounted to the counter pressure plate, and the friction clutch can include a pressure plate. The pressure plate can be arranged non-rotationally in the clutch housing, but the pressure plate can be axially displaced. The friction clutch can further include means of operation and an energy reservoir. The means of operation and the energy reservoir can be arranged between the clutch housing and the pressure plate, and can tense a clutch plate between the pressure plate and the counter pressure plate. The clutch can also include a mechanism to adjust for the wear of the friction linings. The mechanism can be arranged between the clutch housing, means of operation or energy reservoir, and pressure plate and can include at least one adjustment element. The at least one adjustment element can be arranged substantially concentrically to the axis of rotation and can be designed with circumferential slant surfaces.
2. Background Information
A friction clutch of the above-mentioned construction is known, for example, from published German patent specification 44 12 107. In this known construction, two adjustment elements are guided concentrically to the axis of rotation on the pressure plate on an interior diameter which is formed by a protruding or projecting lug.